This Isn't a Fairy Tale
by Hisoka yume
Summary: "YOU…you lied to me," he said forming his claw into a fist. "You said he turned green." His spider-legs then started to carry him as they moved forward. "You said his organs weren't human." He took another step closer. "AND YOU SAID THAT HE WAS DEAD! AND NOW, HE REALLY IS GONE BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!" he shouted. (AU)


**_Author's Note__: _**

**This piece of writing is basically a...parody, (I guess), to the movie "Frozen," mostly the ending. **

**Originally, I wasn't planning to post this, since it was written for self-pleasure, but in the end, I figured, why not just share it. **

**And...since this is the ending, sorry in advance if some things don't make sense, especially since it differs from the movie in order for it to fit better into the IZ world. **

**Keeping that in mind, hopefully it's still a good read, even if you're one of those people who haven't seen/or don't like the movie. **

**Anyways, thank you for clicking here, and hope you enjoy it. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**_

* * *

><p>It truly felt like a nightmare….everything that he wished he could prevent, it all started to become a reality. He wished for it to stop, or better yet, he wished that he could just escape it, but, in the end, there was no point in running…not anymore. He knew this from the very beginning, but something deep down inside him still made him try to run; hoping to find a place of solitude and freedom. Oh, if only if there really was such place….but sadly…there wasn't. After all, this isn't a fairy tale.<p>

* * *

><p>As he stood over the edge of the cliff, he saw a full view of the city before him; his false lavender-blue eyes gazing at the sight of it. Whether if it was noticeable or not, his eyes displayed a mere emotion of hatred towards the, "human scum," who lived there. At this point, all that he could think of was to bring doom and destruction to the city, and that didn't stop there…no, he wanted the whole world down on its knees. He wanted everyone to obey him, to obey their future slave Master. Though, as much as he had the drive to accomplish his goal, his dream was sadly too far-fetch to complete. And the only reason behind why…was because he was a <strong>defect.<strong>

No, he was never like his own kind, not even at birth, believe it or not, due to his mistakes, his flaws, and possessing emotions, he actually has more in common with the human race than he realizes, but then again, he would know…since he was once **human. **It's only the matter if the, **"Irken**,**" **inside him has overtaken his humanity to even see it.

After a while of gazing at the scenery, he then picked up his head; focusing his attention towards the sky. Wind eventually started to pick up, blowing through his short black hair. As time continued to pass, he wondered, did…did _they_ finally arrive? Was he finally going to get the recognition and praise he _thought _he deserved? All this filled his mind, keeping his eyes glued to the sky. That is until… he started to feel a deep sharp pain in his head.

"_No, not this again…" _he uttered; irritated of the pain.

Holding his head with his gloved hands, he tried to stop the horrible head-ache. Eventually within time, it did, though that didn't stop the **change** from happening. Once when he blinked his eyes, now looking at his hands….no, his claws…his eyes widen in fear.

"No…I've lost control again…" he said to himself.

"The monster within me is starting to become the dominant one.

If…if I don't do something now…I'll probably lose myself forever."

"_Well, if you want my opinion on the situation at hand, I would say that you wouldn't lose yourself forever, no, instead I see that you'll be becoming the very thing that YOU ARE. _

_THAT WE ARE! _

_WE'VE BEEN SHARING THIS BODY FOR A LONG TIME, and well…WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME TO ACCEPT WHAT YOU'RE DESTINTED TO BECOME!_

_LET GO OF YOUR HUMANITY AND BECOME ONE OF MY PEOPLE…._

_BE AN IRKEN AND EMBRACE IT!" _the voice shouted in his head.

"_BECOME THE ALMITGHTY ZIIIM!" _

"NO! YOU'RE INSANE TO THINK THAT I'LL EVER BECOME YOU! I RATHER DIE, THAN TO BE A MONSTER WHO ENSLAVES, OR DESTROYS THE INNOCENTS."

"_Hmph, inferior Earth creatures, always being difficult, but no matter….you may not see it now…but within time…you will see it my way one way or another…_

_Your change of appearance is already proof of that alone..." _

After shaking away the voice once more, he then looked up at the sky, seeing that his worst nightmare had come alive. Countless ships were flying, indicating that _they _had finally arrived. He never thought it could happen, but, it did, aliens had come to take over planet Earth.

"No…" he whispered faintly; feeling as if this was his fault.

"_Yes," _the voice said pleased.

And then, as fear grew within him, he wanted to run away, not wanting to face the situation. But then as he turned, in an attempt to run, he stopped and saw the girl he didn't really like.

"Tak!" he said surprised.

"Zim," she said; narrowing her eyes at his appearance.

"You can't run from this…not anymore," Tak continued talking; as if reading his mind.

In truth, the dark blue headed girl had a point, but, "Zim," continued to not listen. The only thing that he thought was the best thing to do…was just to run. Hopefully to find a place of his own in order to not do more harm to the people around him.

And, even though he despised Tak when Dib would hang out and talk with her, she was the only person he could entrust to look after him when Zim will be gone.

"Please…" he spoke; the wind blowing violently.

"Just take care of Dib."

And with that last request, he was about to activate the spider-legs in his PAK, though Tak continued to talk; making him stay.

"Dib, he returned from who-knows where feeling weak.

He said that you **infected** him.

I tried to save him but it was too late.

His skin turned green, his organs were no longer human.

And without the proper care…having a PAK…well…he's dead.

DIB IS DEAD, BEACAUSE OF YOU!" Tak shouted.

At that very moment, Zim felt like his whole world came crashing down on him. It…it was so much to take in that he didn't even want to believe that Dib was really gone. Not wanting to face Tak, Zim then turned and collapsed to his knees; feeling truthfully defeated.

"All this is my fault….

It's my fault…

My fault….

I've lost my home…

The Earth is doomed…

And… and I lost the only person I cherished in this world…

I have nothing left now…I should just die….

Just die…

While I still have my humanity…." Zim said in his mind; closing his eyes.

And as he did, Tak then gave a smirk; looking down at the pathetic being before her.

"Finally…" she uttered under her breath.

And within a second, Tak then dropped her holographic human disguise, now showing her true form.

In the end, Tak was never human…no… she was just an Irken, no doubt helping her leaders into conquering the Earth.

"I'll admit you have been of some use to us Zim….but now it's over.

In the end, defects like you can never be one of us…

They only cause problems and are a burden to others around them," Tak said in her mind.

And within a second, she then pulled out an alien-type gun; preparing to assassinate Zim.

"Good-bye Zim.

It _hasn't _been nice knowing you," she continued; slowly walking towards him.

And when she raised her gun, about to pull the trigger, a voice suddenly broke from the distance.

"NOOOO!" he screamed running.

He then got in-between Tak and Zim, hoping that Tak would stop, though, it was too late, Tak still pulled the trigger, and instead of the target being Zim, it was **Dib** who unexpectedly took the hit.

Once when Zim heard the gun fire, he suddenly opened his eyes and turned to see what happened. And to his surprise, he saw Dib alive….though to his horror; he then saw that Dib suddenly collapsed to the ground…not moving….not breathing.

"DIB!" Zim cried; going to his aid.

As soon as he reached the boy, Zim collapsed to his knees and picked him up, cradling Dib in his arms.

"DIB!"

No response….

"DIB"

No response….

"NO….WAKE UP DIB, PLEASE."

Zim tried to hold back his tears.

"Please…" he uttered softly; feeling a huge lump in his throat.

And as he waited, surprisingly…Dib slowly opened his brown eyes, though only half-way. Tears still wanted to flow out, but Zim continued to try and hold them in.

"Z-Zim…" Dib uttered softly.

"Yes, I'm right here Dib, don't worry, everything is going to be alright.

You're going to be alright," Zim said; still being choked up.

Though Dib thought otherwise, after all, with the bloody wound that he has on his chest, and with his body feeling so cold and weak, he knew that he was going to die. At this point, he felt extremely bad for having to leave Zim, but, he was at least happy that he was able to save him from Tak. In the end, that's all that mattered to him…Zim being safe.

With nothing else left to do, Dib then formed a smile, and raised his hand, touching Zim's cheek. Though after another second, his hand then went higher, and grabbed Zim's wig. And with what ever strength he had left, he pulled it off; now showing the antenna's that where hidden underneath.

At first, Zim was a bit baffled to why Dib did that, but then after a second, he then realized it…

"Fine, if that's what you want then…" Zim said in his mind.

And without hesitation, with one hand, Zim took off one of his contacts; instead of a beautiful lavender-blue, ruby was the color that was revealed, they were…his real eyes; the monstrous ones he tried to hide for years. After the contact was off, Zim then took off the other, and put it to the side.

"There will be no more secrets, no more lies….

You wanted to see…well…this is the real me….

The me I tried to hide from you….

And I'm sorry….

I only wanted to protect you…

But…I failed…."

A tear then formed, instantly rolling down Zim's cheek.

And in that very moment, after Dib saw his appearance, being satisfied, he then closed his eyes; entering into an enteral, yet peaceful sleep.

At this point, Zim knew that Dib was finally gone. More tears managed to form as Zim then hugged him close; having the tears fall on the boy's lifeless body. And, still having the thought of protecting him, Zim's PAK reacted. The mechanical spider-legs popped out from behind Zim's back, and placed themselves around Dib while he was still in Zim's arms. Overall, the spider-legs looked like if it represented a barrier; a barrier that was created to protect and defend the two.

"Why….why does everything…want to hurt me?

Why does everything want to hurt _Zim_?

I don't know…

I just don't know…." Zim said in his mind as another tear escaped him.

Deep down, after all the crying he did, Zim really wished that all this really was a fairy tale. To his knowledge, most of the time fairy tales have happy endings, a magical peaceful place to run to, and even in the darkest times, if you loved a person very much, a kiss, or even _tears_ can bring that person back to life. But evidently, those things only exist in fairy tales, none of those things can ever happen in the real world.

No happy ending will ever come out of this. And no matter how much he cried, Zim's tears will never bring Dib back since they aren't magical. Sadly, this is one of the cruelest parts of reality.

After having no more tears to shed, Zim then lowered Dib gently, placing him on the ground. Abandoning his wig and contacts on the ground as well, Zim slowly got up, and finally faced Tak. His now ruby eyes showing extreme anger and hatred towards the now exposed Irken.

"YOU…you lied to me," he said forming his claw into a fist.

But Tak didn't speak.

"You said he turned green."

His spider-legs then started to carry him as they moved forward.

"You said his organs weren't human."

He took another step closer.

"AND YOU SAID THAT HE WAS DEAD!" he shouted.

"YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY KILLED MY OWN **BROTHER**!

AND NOW, HE REALLY IS GONE BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!"

And within the heat of the moment, Zim raised one of his spider-legs and ran it through Tak's body; stabbing her.

Normally, the spider-legs were only a tool to get around, or make a quick escape, but after making a few tweaks for self-defense, the ends were very sharp.

Blood immediately splattered; a drop or two landing on Zim's face. And since Tak wasn't a human, the color of the blood wasn't red, instead, what poured out, was transparent pink blood.

As the gun finally fell to the ground, Tak tried to pull the sharp object out from her chest, but it was no use; she was already meeting her end. Surprisingly, it wasn't because of the wound or loss of blood, instead, it was because the spider-leg went right through her PAK. And since that is the main life source for every Irken to keep living, Tak was now dying.

As her vision started to get hazier by the second, her focus was still on Zim. And what she saw from him…was something that she never thought she would see in a million years; seeing him being scary, and a threat. At this moment, it was all too clear, with that evil, satisfied smirk on his face, and having his eyes still burning with hatred, what was left of Zim's humanity… ceased to exist. All that remained now… was nothing but anger, hate, and the desire to bring doom and destruction to everything and everyone.

Zim would still be labeled as a defect, but now, he'll forever believe that he is a part of the Irken race; ultimately becoming a whole new being.

"_You thought you could get rid of me? _

_ME?" _he asked; raising a fist in the air.

_MUWAHA-HAHAHAHA…I THINK NOT." _

Zim then pulled out the spider-leg, leaving Tak to collapse to the ground. At this point, she was already dead.

"_NOBODY CAN GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY._

_NOBODY, FOR I AM ZIIIM!" _he shouted victoriously.

After when he was done, savoring his victory, he then grabbed Tak's body, and walked to the edge of the cliff; it was really pure common sense to what he was going to do. He basically disposed of her by throwing her over the cliff. And with that, Tak was never seen again.

"_One down…" _he said; wiping the blood off from his face.

He then turned to Dib.

"_It really is a shame that you had to go. _

_I truly admired your bravery, even though it was careless and foolish of you to begin with. _

_But…I guess that's the way humans are….letting their emotions get the better of them." _

As he walked, Zim then kneeled down and slowly picked up Dib.

"_Hmph, it was already bad enough that I had to share this body with your sibling. _

_Though I have to say…he was just as strong as you; fighting to be the superior one. _

_But sadly, he had no choice but to succumb to me in the end._

_After all, whoever wears my PAK… eventually becomes' me." _

Zim then looked at the sky, seeing that the ships were still flying around in the atmosphere.

"_Though, I never thought that my alterations of the PAK would cause this much trouble." _

Zim then looked down at Dib, and examined the side of his neck. The sight could easily be missed since it wasn't noticeable, but for the Irken, it was light as day. A small portion of green was displayed on the side of Dib's neck. His skin really was changing, though by the look of it, he still had a long way to go before he would truly become an Irken.

"_Since you humans weren't compatible with our PAKS, I made some changes to try and make it so…that way Zim could survive. _

_But…this happened," _he said referring to Dib's neck.

"_You humans will easily get infected if I make physical contact now; making you all like us. _

_I guess I should have foreseen this when the boy's appearance started to change instead of just going by Zim's name. _

_Oh well, the struggle for control is over, this vessel is rightly mine now." _

Zim then got up, still carrying Dib in his arms.

"_And as for you…Dib-worm, due to your actions that saved me…or rather…your brother. _

_I feel like disposing you over a cliff just won't do any good. _

_No, out of respect, I'll take you back to your parental unit. _

_I'm sure he'll arrange a proper fare well burial for you…_

_It's…the least I can do, well…that and to stop the invasion I guess."_

And without another word, Zim's spider-legs popped out from his PAK once again.

"_You humans live to see another day, but mark my words, I will return to this dirtball and conquer it. _

_**The Final Doom….**__" _

Without another word, Zim then jumped and took off; heading to the city.

Though, whether if it was real or not, once when Zim left, another person was suddenly seem standing over the edge of the cliff. The figure was more less a young boy, similar to Dib and perhaps, maybe even to Zim as well. The boy had striking brown eyes, and had short black hair, nearly similar to Dib, though the only difference was that he wasn't wearing glasses.

And, instead of wearing a blue shirt and a black coat, the boy had a light green shirt, accompanied with a ruby styled jacket. The pants and shoes were more less the same color; black.

As the wind continued to blow more calmly now, the boy gazed at the city, and eventually, gave a smirk.

"Hmph, Irkens…always thinking that they are the superior ones…but no matter…you may not see it now…but within time…you will see it my way one way or another…

The merge between human emotions and your PAK is proof of that alone…

You'll soon appreciate the beauty of human life, and soon will find out the truth about your mission…

Remember this well….

**Invader ZIM….**"


End file.
